1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of containers, and to the particular field of ashtrays.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Residue associated with cigarette smoking has long been a problem. Simple ashtrays in which cigarette ash is deposited and snuffed cigarette butts are left have been a source of problems. Not only are such ashtrays unsightly and unpalatable, they are often a source of smoldering cigarettes. Smoldering cigarettes not only produce undesirable smoke, they can be potential fire hazards.
Therefore, the art contains several designs for cigarette disposal units which capture the cigarette. However, while effective, these known units often do not fully seal off the discarded cigarette thereby allowing smoke to escape and permitting air to reach a discarded cigarette which may permit the cigarette to smolder.
Therefore, there is a need for an ashtray that ensures that a discarded cigarette is fully extinguished, and is not permitted to smolder.
Cleaning ashtrays has always been an undesirable task. Thus, anything that can be done to make this job easier and more effective is desirable.
Therefore, there is a need for making the task of cleaning an ashtray easier and more effective.